A Whispered Conscience
by noxlight68
Summary: Draco Malfoy decides to show up at Hermione's doorstep one morning after being missing for six and a half years. Sparks fly when Hermione finds herself drawn to this new Slytherin who is kind and helpful on one hand, while being the same obnoxious git she punched in her third year on the other. Read along their complicated journey in a downward spiral!


**Note: This is my first attempt at Dramione so please don't be too judgmental or harsh on me guys. I get upset really easily and then my mom has to fly me to Disneyland and buy me a new kitten to make me stop crying, JK. (I wouldn't mind a few kittens if any of you want to send them my way)**  
**Apart from that, I hope you like reading this chapter and don't forget to leave your comments in the review section. If I get positive responses I will continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of it's original characters are owned by the most amazing and brilliant woman in this world, J.K. Rowling!**  
**This story is entirely a work of fiction that came up in my otherwise empty head. Please do not send me to jail for uploading this. I would not like that one bit.**

* * *

The war had ended seven years ago. Seven long and eventful years had passed since the wizarding world fought the worst war in its history and lost many of its brilliant magical talents. Six and a half years had passed since anybody had seen or talked to Draco Malfoy. He had disappeared god knows where shortly after clearing his name from helping Lord Voldemort in front of the Wizengamot. The tabloids of The Daily Prophet had gone into frenzy for a few months over finding him, but eventually everyone had settled for the speculation that the platinum blond had left England after losing his family and power. Even his mother had let go any hopes of seeing her son again and eventually settled for a silent life in the Malfoy Manor. It was no wonder then that Hermione Jean Granger decided to hex the platinum blond grey eyed man, resembling a particular slytherin she hated, who showed up at her doorstep on thursday morning right when she got out of a shower.

Fifteen minutes later the blond opened his eyes and found himself on the cold hard floor. Remembering where he was, he shot right up and looked around. There, ten feet away with her wand pointed at his chest was just the woman he'd come to visit. Granger looked exactly like he remembered, maybe a bit older and taller he thought.

"So." Hermione said with one eyebrow shooting up "Who are you and why are you imitating that annoying Malfoy prick?"

"It's good to see you too, Granger" Malfoy drawled as he got up with a bored expression on his face, "mind pointing that wand somewhere else or are you still hell bent upon spoiling my face, Miss?

Hermione ignored his request and glared at him. This man even sounded suspiciously like Draco Malfoy, but if he WAS the real Malfoy indeed, what was he doing sitting on her living room couch after pulling off a six and a half year disappearance? "Let's pretend for 30 seconds that I believe you are Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She questioned him without ever pointing her wand elsewhere.

"Let's pretend for 30 seconds that you have managed to grasp a little maturity while I was gone and are willing to help me. It IS me Granger, who else do you know that can pull off such a pretty face, honestly?"

"I don't have time for your witty comebacks Malfoy", she was already running five minutes late to her office and merlin knew how much Hermione hated being away from her work.

"Aha! So you do believe I am who I claim I am. Clever girl. Now let's sit down and have a little chat before you murder me for keeping you away from your office for too long."

Hermione sighed and sat down as she realized she couldn't go to work without at least listening to Malfoy's story. Curiosity killed the cat applied to her life quite literally.

* * *

"So you're telling me that all this while you've been working as a healer in third world countries that are affected by modern day wars?" Hermione was a little surprised, okay, a lot surprised by Draco Malfoy's story, not to mention highly skeptical. She just couldn't put her mind around the idea of Malfoy doing something for others without his own gain; even more impossible was the image of Malfoy between sick and hurt muggles. She sneaked a glance at him and couldn't sense any hint of mockery in it. She became very sure that her superior body language understanding skills needed pruning now, there was no way Malfoy was telling her the truth.

Draco decided to speak up after waiting in awkward silence for a few seconds. "It makes no difference to me if you don't believe my story, I'm not here to gain the approval of the brightest witch of our age. I'm here because my attorney told me that I needed a certificate of practice from you if I wanted to serve in St. Mungo's. So here I am, asking for the great Granger's benevolence to shine down upon me and help me become a better man by serving the world."

"Easy on the sarcasm, tiger" Hermione breathed. "Give me a day to think about it. Tomorrow I need to see you at my desk with proof of your story. Now scoot! I'm running an hour late for my work. I'll expect you tomorrow at nine, and oh! If you bring one bit of paparazzi to my door I'll hex you to Mars."

Malfoy got up and moved gracefully towards the door before turning back once, "I love it when you talk in your bathrobe to me."

Hermione's eyes shot down as she realized what his words meant. She had forgotten to have a change of clothes after her bath amidst all the drama of Draco Malfoy showing up on her door first thing in the morning. Malfoy smirked and left without closing the door. It was only then that Hermione turned red and hurried off to change into her formals. Foul loathsome evil little cockroach, she muttered.

* * *

**Song for this chapter: Dirty Pretty Things - Bang Bang! You're dead.**

**That's it for now guys! I know this was short but my pet kittens are very needy and they wouldn't let me sit down and write in peace. Kudos to all you awesome people for wasting your time with my fictional pairings! If you don't forget positive reviewing, I'll give you more of Draco rocking our favorite Gryffindor's world.**


End file.
